<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>some day, one day, the felicity will succumb to the hearth it feeds on by cmaHeal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920951">some day, one day, the felicity will succumb to the hearth it feeds on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmaHeal/pseuds/cmaHeal'>cmaHeal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>resolute, absolute, there lies an ending yet to face - OB!jamikali au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, but it looks like they have each other at least..., hoping she doesn’t get another crummy mood again..., mishi swears that will last long, not gonna get better before it gets worse, this was a big oopsie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmaHeal/pseuds/cmaHeal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>things go terribly wrong.</p><p>the sorcerer is not pleased.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>resolute, absolute, there lies an ending yet to face - OB!jamikali au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>some day, one day, the felicity will succumb to the hearth it feeds on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ATTENTION: chapter 4 canon divergent. overblot parody. only for those who can forgive anything.</p><p>please read the previous parts for world-building / settings. you will indefinitely be confused if you choose not to heed the warning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the palace, in a sheltered quarters away from the possibility of other watching eyes, a red and black clad teen placed a jasmine flower into a vase. The vase was spotted with geometrically patterned criss-crosses, tesselating the porcelain to fit in with the purple and red wallpaper of his room. It fit in nicely; the white of the jasmine was pale enough to be both the centerpiece of his desk while fading into the muted colours of his room.</p><p> </p><p>Even so, despite the best handling he could do, the black ink that covered his fingers managed to envelope the downy white of the petals.</p><p> </p><p>Jamil focused his attention to the book next to him.</p><p> </p><p>While exploring the many rooms within the halls of Scarabia’s palace, he discovered a room with a patch of books wasting away on the shelves. They were so dusty to the point that his hands felt an itching need to clean off the imperfections from them. Could books really get that dirty?</p><p> </p><p>To be frankly honest, he wasn’t reading the book because he was interested in doing something. A strong part of him just wanted to relax on the throne and allow himself the satisfaction of watching the servants complete their chores dutifully, as he waited for the next few meals until the end of the day. When he was feeling particularly unrested, he would allow the idyllic servants to shower him in praise and trinkets discovered throughout the day. He lived an enjoyable life.</p><p> </p><p>Some things, however, were not easily explainable in such a life.</p><p> </p><p>He understood as much that the servants running around were his. At the very least, he inaugurated them into a taskforce underneath his will. It wasn’t hard to explain how either, with his budding control over his magic that he feels strengthens in power as time passes.</p><p> </p><p>A part of him felt as if the feeling of such strength wasn’t natural, but it looked like the place needed a leader with the state it was in. Using his mana was the most efficient way of going about it, and it looked like the servants had nothing else to do but to shower him in praise. Which he does admit he enjoys, but talking mouths were mouths to feed nonetheless. Feeding bare minimum, he can also admit, but no one’s been exhausted to the point where it physically showed in both results and appearance.</p><p> </p><p>But that was only able to explain the least of his concerns.</p><p> </p><p>One key difference he couldn’t <em> not </em> pay any mind to was the black sludge that covered both his and the little prince’s skin. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it also wasn’t what he saw on the servants. No matter how hard he tried to clean it off either, the black ink continued to grow. </p><p> </p><p>The other key difference he definitely couldn’t draw his attention away from was the large creature following him around everywhere. He’s been trying to figure out what exactly it was. It looked reminiscent of a genie, but it felt… a little “closer to home” than that. Closer than just a legend in a fairytale. Closer than the attachment of the word “home” itself.</p><p> </p><p>So, the same large part of him that just wanted to relax and bask in his show of strength and felicity was also the same part of him that naturally grew curious at the finer details. Which was why he had a book open next to him, something he found that could mayhaps explain what exactly was  happening.</p><p> </p><p>…Maybe “curious” was too innocent of a word. An underlying feeling of something else was mixed in there, but right now, deciphering what that feeling was wasn’t on the forefront of his mind at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>To put it simply, there was something awfully off about all of this.</p><p> </p><p>And just as he was about to see for himself what exactly it was, he felt a sudden jerk in the precipice of his mana.</p><p> </p><p>After that, a solid, blood-curdling scream.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I-I don’t get what you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t remember what happened? You really have no idea?!”</p><p> </p><p>When Jamil came running out of the palace and into the field, he was a little more than irked to see what was going down.</p><p> </p><p>“Dorm leader,” <em> Why did that title have so many unadulterated feelings attached to it? </em>  the tactician thought. <em> Why did it make his insides clench up? </em> “you were- we just found what had happened this whole holiday! And then we were… oh no, how long- Ah!”</p><p> </p><p>The servant ducked his head down as soon as he saw the sorcerer from his peripheral. “I’m- no way is that happening again!”</p><p> </p><p>That sudden loss of control of his mana… now he can see for himself what had gone wrong there. But he could care less about the nonsense the servant was spewing at this point, it won’t take much to redo the magic later. “Kalim, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>The little prince was sweating beads. “We were in the middle of a practise, and then he started screaming, I don’t- I don’t know, was that- was that supposed to happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” the sorcerer said with a sharp tone. “No, it wasn’t.” He drew his gaze to the servant still ducking his head low. “Boy, look up.”</p><p> </p><p>…The servant was still ducking his head low.</p><p> </p><p>“Your humility is commendable,” the tactician finally said, “but stupid. Look up before I force you to. And you won’t like it when that happens.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a small wither in the servant’s stance, but he didn’t show any sign of compliance. He shook his head with vigour. This was so annoying. “I-I can’t! I won’t, there’s- y-you both aren’t okay! This isn’t okay, something went wrong and now you’re- AGH-!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jamil, wait!”</p><p> </p><p>The longer he stood here watching this bullshit play out, the more it reminded him of something he had forgotten a long while ago. Those memories were buried, and with the splitting headache he was getting, he would rather it stay that way.</p><p> </p><p>He tugged at the servant’s blue mess of hair. “You are going to open your eyes right now or help me, you won’t have any to open at all when I’m through with you.”</p><p> </p><p>The little prince was still stuttering as he watched. “J-Jamil, just hold on a second- ah-” He collapsed on the spot, hands clutched to his head. <em> Did everything seriously have to go wrong? Now? Why was he the one to clean up this mess again? </em></p><p> </p><p>Before he could make sense of the caprice of thoughts in his head, he noticed the feelings bubbling at his pit. This was familiar. It was a cold, shivering, familiar feeling.</p><p> </p><p>The sorcerer didn’t like that one bit.</p><p> </p><p>Even when he knew how much danger he was in, the servant still attempted to speak. “I saw this before at the Mostro Lounge! You guys aren’t well, this isn’t-”</p><p> </p><p>Before the sorcerer could do something he probably will not regret later, the little prince wrapped his arms around him. It was then when he noticed they were both shivering, despite the searing heat of Scarabia. And it was after when he noticed the mix of moisture and electricity in the air. “Please, just wait… he’s done nothing wrong, there’s no need to-”</p><p> </p><p>A quake of sound rumbled in the skies as both the tactician and the prince winced, their headaches now reaching searing pains.</p><p> </p><p>The servant used this saving grace to steady his magical pen.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I’ll get you help! Please wait for me, Jamil-senpai, Kalim-senpai!”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they figured out what he was going to do, it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>With a lithely flourish of his pen, the sapphire-haired boy disappeared in a wave of a water spell.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of thunder continued to rumble deeply within the skies.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is titled as “oops” in my drafts. um... i think that pretty much sums up the “oh shit” feeling of this one up.</p><p>it might get worse before it gets better? it probably will? hm. comfort comes next part, then... i hope...</p><p>anyway, i was also a little irked that scarabia was based off of the deliberation of the sorcerer but none of the mobs showed it. here, i hope to remedy that without stepping over any toes.</p><p>this is still a story with its protagonists and antagonists after all, even if the characters seem different.</p><p>please ask questions if you wanna know more about the thought process put into this! that type of meta stuff fuels me when writing stories, hehe~</p><p>as always, come find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/_cmaHeal">@_cmaHeal</a> on twitter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>